Payton Redwyne
"I'm no bloody hero." —Pate Redwyne Payton Redwyne, or simply "Pate" or "Bean" as he is known to his family and friends, was born the second son and youngest child to Lord Vilyx and Lady Oleen Redwyne, and is the current heir apparent to the Arbor. Physical Features Payton is tall and lanky, "long-limbed as a stork" some said in his childhood, with platinum hair, slight Redwyne freckles upon his nose yet subtle Valyrian features within his face, as his house is known to have from time to time from the Lyseni blood within the family. While the majority of members of House Redwyne bear light blue eyes, Payton is the only member of House Redwyne ever to be born with violet, Valyrian indigo eyes. History Payton was born weak and sickly as a child, thus he was often nursed and attended to in private for the first few months of his birth. Nevertheless he survived, and grew to be a tall, lanky lad. While he bears on his nose, forehead, and cheeks some of the typical freckles of House Redwyne, unlike the rest of his family he has far fewer freckles, and not only bears the platinum hair of House Rogare, but also striking indigo eyes - The only member of House Redwyne to ever show such Valyrian traits, as all other members of House Redwyne have always born classically blue Westerosi eye color. Why do they call him "Bean", you might ask? Well, ever since a young age, that kid loved to cook. Though cooking wasn't the most masculine art, his father Lord Vilyx of the Arbor held no objections to his passion as he would often join the women in the kitchen, learning various new recipes and skills... Especially for pie. "It's in the gravy", he'll tell you. "No gravy? No pie. It's as simple as that." In adolescence, Payton was also known to have a perchant for mischief when he was young, though never anything horribly malicious: When he was twelve, he was caught attempting to abscond wine from one of his family's docks in the Arbor - Rather poorly, as he was found in a pile of his own vomit and barely coherent when the guards found him. When he was fourteen, he once was with his family on a visit to Oldtown where he was caught sneaking in to his first brothel... But was unable to solicit any lady that night, as he was paralyzed in adolescent fear the whole time with his jaw dropped to the floor, at it was the first time he'd ever seen a naked woman - Much less a naked woman gallivanting around freely with many other naked women galivanting around freely as well. When he was eighteen, he later came back to that same brothel with a honeycomb and a jackass on a dare, and... Well, let's not tell that story. It was a dare, okay? Thus, especially since he has indigo eyes which were a dead giveaway to his identity in most all of the Reach, due to his hijinks he learned to hide in the shadows and cover his tracks in other ways, being as clever and as covert as he could, going about his merriment back then when he was a youth. As mentioned before, however, his shenanigans were never truly malicious - In fact, Pate really doesn't care for violence. After all, violence hurts. Why would anyone enjoy that? This whole "Ooh, look at me, I'm a big bad warrior" mentality like his uncle Paxter, he never understood. Why could we just maybe, talk things out over tea, or a glass of wine? Thus, Payton never truly showed an interest in many of the martial skills. In fact, he's quite a terrible swordsman - First time he tried to train with one he ended up tripping over his footwork and broke his shin. Badly. I don't know how one could manage to twist their leg at... that angle... But it wasn't pretty. He recovered, but ever since then this whole "fighting" thing has never really been up his alley. Out of the blunder that was his father and uncle's attempts to bring him up in martial training as a warrior however, he did take to one skill - That boy could shoot. If nothing else, he's one hell of an archer. Put a bow and arrow in that kid's hand and he'll hit whatever he's aiming at like a natural. During that part of the training, he was actually starting to show some promise... ...Until he shot his horse on accident, one night. I mean, it looked like a target that late at night, from so far away... He really didn't mean to, honestly. And, since he was with his uncle Paxter, of course Paxter made Payton kill the horse. He never killed anything before. Well, bugs and insects maybe, but those weren't the same, now were they? He felt horrible actually. But, he knew it was necessary to put the animal out of it's misery, as he took his sword and thrust to stab the horse to end it's suffering... ...Only to apparently hit somewhere that hurt. And then he tried again, and by the Seven, that poor horse... Payton merely gave up and asked for his uncle Paxter's help after that, and didn't bother for a third go, since even though he can shoot a bow, apparently if you give Pate a sword he's more of a liability with it than a toddler running with a pair of scissors. The event did leave a mark on him, however - He's always been a decided animal lover after the incident, being known to take in several pets over the years, being a bit of an animal tamer if you will for a while... Until unbeknownst to the rest of his family, he tried to hide an imported, live basilisk. What the seller didn't tell Payton was that the basilisk was a female, and specifically neglected or didn't know that the basilisk was pregnant right before it shipped and gave birth to many a baby basilisk during the sea voyage... Which caused an entire incident with the docks of the Arbor swarming with mad basilisks chasing people around for about a week. Lord Vilyx's men ended up killing all the wild basilisks before they could breed, and thankfully the habitat of the Arbor was not a sufficient ecosphere for basilisks, from what the Maesters of the Citadel had determined. Something about "salinity levels in the water". Either way, in the end, it wasn't exactly a good week. Now 26 years of age, his father Vilyx is sickly and in his old age, and has taken him under his wing to bring him up as not only future Lord of the Arbor, but also the owner and proprietor of the family business, the Redwyne Shipping Company, one of the largest merchant fleets in the Seven Kingdoms. Category:House Redwyne Category:Reachman